


Solicitation Of The Best Kind

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, And my foot became acquainted with my sensitive bits, Crypto throws a lot of money around, First Meetings, First Time, He and Mirage are good to each other, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags Are Fun, We have reached uncharted territory with the tags folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: One rainy evening, Tae Joon Park meets a prostitute.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Solicitation Of The Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing BitLife and one of my characters kept soliciting people. This ensued because of that.
> 
> I hit a new milestone with this. You’re adults. Read the tags and figure it out.

Tae Joon Park pulled his jacket closer. It was pouring, rain sliding off his hair. He needed a hot shower with bubbles.

The neon signs were fading behind him. Park kept walking, hands in his pockets. Maybe he’d stop for some coffee.

“You look lonely.” He jumped at the voice. Stopping, Park turned. Standing in the nearby alleyway was a man. He had brown hair, including a beard, and it smelled like cigarette smoke. His yellow puffy jacket looked similar to Park’s white one, only older.

“What’s it to you?”

“Just making conversation, stranger.” The man staggered forward, though he didn’t cross into Park’s bubble. “What’s your name?”

“Park. You’re not from around here, are you?”

“This city, no. The streets, however…” His eyes sparkled in the rain. “I’ve got them etched on my body.” The man smiled haphazardly. “I’m Elliott.”

“Pretty name. So…” Park traced the alley with his eyes. “How much?”

“Seriously?”

“You approached me.” Elliott sauntered toward him. His eyes were still sparkling.

“First twenty minutes...five bucks?” Hell of a deal.

Park charged, pressing him against the wall. If they were in a movie, this is when the sexy music would start playing.

Elliott kissed him, hands tracing the stranger’s chest. Park smiled, returning his mouth with tongue.

They shoved each other off of the wall, tumbling onto gravel. Elliott pulled off Park’s jacket and started kissing his neck. The computer engineer clutched his head, groaning.

“Shit.” The word escaped Park’s lips. Elliott pulled away.

“What?”

“You’re...worth a lot more.” He was so jumpy, he couldn’t even speak. Elliott pressed a finger to Park’s lips.

“The door behind us leads to my place. Totally private.”

“Tired of the rain already?”

“It’s doing my job, and I don’t like that.”

Park’s eyes lit up inside. It was warm, cozy...and there was a piano. He smirked at Elliott.

“Didn’t realize you played.”

“I don’t.” And then Park was suddenly being carried. His back hit the piano, his body aching in delight. He wanted more.

“Hang on… I’ve got an idea.” Reaching into his wallet, Park showed Elliott a $50 bill. “You take this from me, I’ll let you keep the whole thing.”

“Easy.” Park shook his head. “You’re not gonna hold it between your teeth?”

“No.” He slid the paper down the front of his hips. Elliott’s eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

Park expected a mouth on his stomach. Instead, Elliott unzipped his jeans and dipped his head forward.

The paper was caught between skin and fabric. Park’s body lit up, his mouth opening. He didn’t groan, not yet. Elliott had to work for that.

He slowly pulled the paper out, sucking some skin on the way. Sitting up, Elliott held the paper between his teeth.

“I win.” Park nodded.

“You make me groan, I’ll double it.”

“What? Come on, I can’t…”

“It’s alright. My job pays a lot and my sister left me everything. She’d want me to be happy.” Elliott smiled.

“Thanks. I mean it.” Then he smirked. “You got work tomorrow?”

“It’ll be Saturday, so no.”

“Good.” Elliott dipped his head between Park’s legs again. He kissed and prodded until his client was screaming. Then he let go. “Your turn.”

Park was speechless. Wrapping his arms around Elliott, he flipped the man over.

“Each piece of clothing I lose, $20.” Elliott laughed heartily. They ripped at each other’s fabric until everything was gone. Then the real fun began.


End file.
